The present invention relates to multiple sprocket assemblies, and more particularly, to a multiple sprocket assembly having a single-piece truncated conical shell with a plurality of sprockets and a load transfer element connected to a large base of the shell.
FIGS. 1, 2a and 2b show a conventional multiple sprocket assembly including a truncated conical shell 40 and a cap member 42 mountable to a hub driver mechanism 54 of a wheel hub 56. The cap member 42 includes a torque and radial transmitting profile 44 at its outer periphery, the profile 44 matingly received by a similar profile 46 on the conical shell 40. The profile 46 on the conical shell 40 is disposed radially inwardly of the chain-engaging teeth 48 at the periphery of the conical shell 40. The teeth 48 of the largest sprocket on the shell 40 are only supported axially at the outboard side by a cylindrical support element 50, unlike chain-engaging teeth 52 at a smaller diameter sprocket which are axially supported on both the inboard and outboard sides. Accordingly, the teeth 48 of the largest diameter sprocket are less stable and more prone to bending toward the smaller adjacent sprocket under chain loading.